Wasn't as it seemed
by ElizabethHenryMcCord
Summary: When Henry and the family and people closest to them find out that Elizabeth has died, what is their initial reaction. And what happens when something they never thought would happens. Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Here is version two of the story, now the whole chapter is the same as the other except for the last bit of it. So it is up to you if you read it all again if you read the other version, or if you just go straight to the end.

I hope you enjoy it and please review.

I have checked over it but there may still be a few mistakes, if so please let me know so I can change them and update the chapter.

I am planning at the moment to update this version the most at the minute because I have more ideas for this one.

* * *

Henry had never liked the idea of Elizabeth going on this trip to Iran and he had made it perfectly clear of that. And his reasoning was unfortunately justified as he and the couple's two eldest children laid in the bed he and his wife had shared for many years, awaiting the fate of Elizabeth. The TV was quietly playing in the background, showing them the horrific scenes of what was going on during the coup, and graphic footage showed people murdered, dead bodies lying about like they didn't even matter – it was a sickening sight. And to think Elizabeth was experiencing this in person right now, it filled Henry with pain and anger over the situation and the fact he couldn't be there with the woman he vowed to love for the rest of their lives.

It was just then the phone rang, alerting the people in the room. Alison and Stevie who had unsuccessfully been trying to sleep sat up, as Henry picked up his phone and sat up on the edge of the bed and answered it. The two girls coming up either side of their dad as they waited for him to tell them what was happening.

"Right." Was all Henry said to Nadine in a quiet voice before he hung up the phone.

Alison and Stevie waited for their father to say something, from how he was sitting all ridged and still, tears filling his eyes the girls gathered it couldn't have been good news. However, knowing they needed to know Henry took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them.

"Your mother – she's not coming home – there was an explosion where she was staying and –" Henry stuttered, he couldn't even finish his sentence before beginning to break down in tears. Stevie and Alison got the idea though, and they silently wrapped their arms around Henry, the three of them in an embrace of sorrow as they all cried over the woman who had been there for them through everything.

This was a nightmare wasn't it? Elizabeth couldn't be dead; she promised him she would be okay. That was the thoughts going on inside Henry's mind; he couldn't imagine his wife not being in his life anymore. Not watching their children get married, have their own children. They would never get to experience that together. They would never experience anything together, ever again.

It was then that Stevie chimed up, breaking the silence of the room. "Do we wake Jason and tell him? Or do we wait until the morning?" Her voice was a whisper, but Henry still heard her words, and he heard the pain and sadness radiated in it. He didn't even know it was possible but his heart sunk more at hearing his oldest child's shattered tone.

Henry didn't need to think of the answer. "We wake him; he deserves to know before the rest of the world. Conrad is going to make a statement soon about what happened and about your mum." Henry knew he had to tell Jason now, because if he woke up during the night and checked his phone. Or if in the morning he seen the news before Henry could tell him, Henry would hate himself for allowing his son to find out like that.

Before Stevie and Alison could say anything, Henry was breaking out of their embrace and going into Jason's room to speak to him. Stevie stood and followed him. "Dad wait a sec." Stevie called before Henry could get too far. He turned to face her, waiting for what the young adult was about to say to him.

"Bring him into the bedroom, we do this together. As a fami –" She couldn't finish the last word, chocking on the word and tears filling again. Was it even a family at the moment? It felt like the very foundations of the family had crumbled, like it was all gone. A major part of their love and support system taken away from them.

Henry only nodded and made his way to Jason's room, Stevie going back to the bedroom and sitting next to her little sister. Both of them staying silent once the blonde had informed her sister that Henry was going to bring Jason to the room so they could tell him together, them all being there for each other.

He quietly opened the door, as to not startle wake Jason. Their son looked the spitting image of his mother, and he looked so peaceful asleep. He was untouched by the pain that Henry and his sisters were currently experiencing. And sadly, soon that was going to change. Henry already knew Jason wouldn't take it well, he was a mummy's boy, as a young kid he was basically attached to Elizabeth whenever he could be.

Henry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, gently shaking him on the shoulder "Jason –" Henry whispered and soon Jason began to stir.

"What?" The teen sleepily mumbled as he began to open his eyes. The first blurry image he seen was his dad with red stained eyes and he knew something was wrong. Jason instantly sat up in bed, he was wide awake now, just by seeing the sorrowful look on his dad's face. He knew his dad wouldn't wake him unless it was serious. "What's wrong?" He had concern in his voice and it was a definite difference from before, he was awake now and his words were not mumbled anymore.

Henry stood up from the bed. "Come into my room, the girls are there." Henry simply said quietly, Jason frowned and got out of bed.

They walked together into the bedroom and Jason's concern only grew as he seen the tear stuck eyes of his older sisters, something was really wrong. Jason could feel it.

Stevie held her arms out as she sat on the bed, offering him a hug. She wanted to comfort her little brother as they told him what had happened. "Come and sit." The blonde whispered, like Jason, Stevie was the spitting image of her mother. Henry could see so much of Elizabeth in their oldest child.

Jason remained quiet and nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. Stevie wrapped her arms around him, Alison coming up behind her siblings and joining them in the embrace.

"So this Coup, your mum was there when it happened." Henry began to explain. "She was at one of the places that got attacked, there was an explosion. Your mum won't be coming home Jason." Tears would now be flowing down his face if they hadn't been already as Henry had to tell his son that his mum won't be coming back.

Jason's eyes widened at Henry's words, he knew it was serious but he didn't realise it was this! "No! No! She can't be!" Jason screamed, his sisters hugging him tighter.

However, with the anger and strength he had, Jason pulled away from his sisters. He ran out the room and into the hall, punching a wall so hard that it dented. He was screaming and crying, anger, sadness, pain, a billion negative emotions swirling within. Henry came up behind him, taking his son into his arms, pulling Jason away from the wall that he was getting his emotions out on. He held the boy tightly in his arms, and eventually the angry side calmed, and now there was only sadness, sobs coming from him.

"Come on, let's go and be with your sisters. We can be there for each other." Henry said and Jason silently nodded. The two of them going into the bedroom once again.

Once in there, the whole family sat on the bed. Cuddled up to each other, and just stayed silent.

Just then the TV suddenly changed and the breaking news sound chimed through the speakers, going to a reporter inside an office in the White House, podium for the President behind her waiting for Dalton to arrive. She said that he was about to make a statement about the coup and that they would be staying there live. As she finished speaking Dalton walked up to the podium and the office went silent.

In the bedroom Henry and the kids directed their attention to the TV, preparing (not that it was possible to) to hear the words they wish they never had to about a woman they all dearly love.

* * *

Nadine had just come off the phone, to Henry. She had immediately phoned him after Russell had to tell her that Elizabeth had died in an explosion and that Conrad was making a statement informing the nation as soon as possible, so she had to let the McCord's and her staff know as soon as she could as it wasn't something they should have to find out about on the news.

She told him what happened to Elizabeth and about Conrad, and with a simple reply from Henry the line went silent. She stood still for a moment, once placing the phone back in its place, just taking a moment to compose herself before telling Elizabeth's main staff, the inner circle about the tragic news of their boss and someone they considered a friend.

She then proceeded to walk to the meeting room where the group of people were awaiting the news, she walked sluggishly, still unable to process the news herself. It felt surreal, that two Secretaries of State both died under the same administration. Two people who Nadine had become close to, one a partner who she loved, the other a woman who Nadine had once loathed but began to warm up to, who she had formed a friendship with. Nadine got to the large doors and slowly opened it.

All eyes turned to her, but they could tell by the tears that were filling her eyes and by her expression that Nadine was baring bad news. Everyone stayed silent, however their expressions said they knew what Nadine was about to say.

However she knew she needed to conform it, explain to them a little what happened. Though Nadine was fairly sure they had a fairly close idea in their minds. "Secretary McCord has been involved in an explosion, relating to the coup. She didn't make it out alive." Her voice was quiet as she surveyed the people in the room.

Blake was now fully crying, leaning over the large table in the middle of the room, he had turned as white as a ghost. Daisy was crying against Matt's shoulder, who was also barely holding it together. Jay had turned around, going to face the window and staring into the darkness of the night, his hands connected and on top of his head as he tried to process all that was going on.

Nadine could only watch with her own tears, the people in front of her breaking down over their boss. They knew Elizabeth in a somewhat personal way, knew her husband, their kids, they could see the impact it would have on them and their hearts broke for them. And it filled them with sorrow that they'd never see Elizabeth again, a woman who they grown to like and form a closeness with.

However Nadine knew that the President was making a statement, so after a few minutes she guided the staff to the meeting room with the large TV for them to watch it.

* * *

Russel was the first person to get the news of Elizabeth's passing; one of her security team that had managed to survive contacted him. Telling him that once they were given the all clear and the fire that had occurred resulting from the explosion at the place she was staying, which had taken almost an entire day before it was safe enough to enter. None of the Iran government had seen her. She wasn't in a bunker, and in the rubble of the house there were no traces of life. Any bodies left were all disintegrated, like they never existed. Half of her security team were nowhere to be seen, whether they were dead or alive, they had vanished without a trace.

Once Russel had spoken to him, he called Nadine so she could tell Henry. And then Russel made his way to where Conrad was waiting for the news, and preparing for his Television statement. He needed to make a statement and he needed to sooner rather than later. But he needed to know if he was telling the world that Elizabeth was alive or dead.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Conrad turned around. He seen the look on Russel's face, and he knew it was bad.

"She's dead." Russel simply said with deep sadness.

Conrad didn't say anything about it; he just couldn't find the words. He had known Elizabeth since she was young, he had trained her. Been in her life when she got married, had been her friend when she had her kids. And she had been with him through all his life as well. They were friends for so long and now she was gone. He nodded and walked out the room, to go and give his statement.

* * *

As they waited for Conrad to begin to speak, Henry and the kids heard a noise very familiar to Elizabeth's walk coming through the door, a figure at the corner of their eyes. They thought they were imagining it, but as they all turned their heads in unison they seen her. Elizabeth was standing at the door of the bedroom. They didn't even speak, just stood and rushed into her embrace as they all hugged.

* * *

So now that you know Elizabeth is alive in this version, please know there is going to be a strong story line of PTSD. It will be more than in the show, so please do not read if you feel you can not handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the support in the first chapter, I hope you continue to like this story. And a massive thank you to my proof reader Taylor.

* * *

There wasn't a part of her skin that wasn't covered in blood, her hair was in rags and her clothes destroyed. But Elizabeth was alive, and she was safe now. The family couldn't be more grateful for this second chance. But they had so many questions, how did she get home? How did nobody know that Elizabeth was still alive? Somehow they were to believe she had died, and the whole world was about to receive this news from the President.

 _Shit!_ Henry realised and pulled away from the hug, he looked over at the television. Conrad had already begun to speak. The kids all pulled away when they felt Henry pull away and looked at where Henry was, instantly realising what was wrong.

However Elizabeth was still in the dark and walked into the room as she mumbled her first words with a dry and rough voice. "What's going on?" She directed her eyes to where the rest of the family's eyes were. She watched the TV as Conrad spoke, him going through the details of what he knew about the Coup. It was then that Henry spoke up.

"Conrad thinks you…" He turned to face Elizabeth. "He thinks you died in Iran, he's making a statement. He is going to tell everyone…" The words struggled out of Henry's mouth; in a matter of seconds he was at his phone, calling Russel. He looked at the screen, being able to see Russel behind the president, even if he was in the corner.

As much as hearing that everyone thought she had died was painful, it didn't surprise Elizabeth. She had come home in as low a profile as she could, and she didn't have any time to contact anyone because most of the ride home she was demanded to rest and had a medic working on her.

Russel got the alert and looked discretely at his phone, seeing that it was Henry and feeling he should answer. Russel walked off the sight of the camera and answered the call. "Hey, Henry. I am sorry for your…" His sincere words were broken off by Henry.

"No, she's alive. Elizabeth is alive; she is standing next to me. You need to stop Conrad saying anything!" His words were rushed, and his tone hectic as he told a now stunned Russel the news. But before he could react Henry handed Elizabeth the phone, knowing the man needed to hear her for himself and not think Henry had gone crazy in his state of grief.

Getting the hint, Elizabeth held out her shaking hand and took the phone putting it to her ear. "Russel." Was all she managed to quietly say, the pain in her throat and her low energy restricting her saying any more.

Russel couldn't believe it, he was actually hearing Elizabeth's voice. And then it struck him, what Henry said. He needed to stop the President saying Elizabeth was dead, he turned his head toward Conrad, knowing the speech and knowing that he was about to announce what he thought happened to Elizabeth. He hastily made his way toward Conrad, the McCord's all watching as Russel came onto the screen and approached Conrad. Managing to whisper into his ear before he said anything.

Dalton's expression turned into a frown of confusion as he heard Russel state that Elizabeth was indeed alive, something Conrad never thought he would hear. It almost felt like a dream or some cruel joke to mess with him about a friend of over 20 years. He didn't know what to say or do in that moment. Something the president should never be, especially in a situation where the public are looking for stability.

The McCord household watched on nervously as they saw Conrad's expression change from sorrow to one of confusion and possibly even pain. They awaited for his response, for the actions or words that were sure to follow the news he had just received.

After what felt like minutes had passed, Conrad cleared his voice, stood straight again as he composed himself and began to address the nation again. "I apologise for that. We are still very much learning about this Coup with the rest of the nation and world. Secretary McCord was there during the Coup, however she is alive." He said simply, not knowing any other details other than that. Conrad then finished his speech and walked off the podium, allowing his press team to take over with the little information they had. Right now his main priority was his friend and employee.

Back at the State Department, Elizabeth's team had been sitting around the table, watching Conrad's press conference. They were still in tears, all still mourning the death of their former boss. It still very much felt like a nightmare, a dark surreal thing that they just wanted to wake up from. They watched with frowns as Conrad took a moment to stop to listen to Russel, wondering what was going on.

And as he began to speak again, uttering their boss's name. They all took a deep breath as they waited for the words they didn't want to hear.

" –Alive." Did they hear that right? Nadine looked around the room at the equally as confused faces.

"Did President Dalton just say Secretary McCord is alive?" Daisy spoke up first, looking around at her colleagues, while asking the question they all had been wondering in their minds.

"I am going to go and uh make a… a call." Nadine mumbled as she walked out the room and toward her office, ready to call Russel Jackson and find out what on earth was going on. She entered her office and walked straight to her desk, picking up the phone laid on the table. She used the number for Russel and then hit call, putting the phone to her ear and waiting for him to pick up the phone.

Russel was walking back with Conrad to the Oval office when he heard his mobile ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he noticed it was one of the offices of the State Department and instantly accepted the call, knowing her team would have questions. "Hello…"

"Hi it's Nadine Tolliver, Madam Secretary's Chief of Staff. The staff and I were just watching the press conference –" She got interrupted by Russel, who was now standing in the office outside the Oval office.

"Yes, the information we was given about Elizabeth was wrong. I have spoken to her, but at the moment I don't know a lot. All I know is that she's with Henry."

Nadine sighed. "Okay, thank you. Shall I call the McCord's? And see how they are doing?" She asked, feeling the need to make sure Elizabeth, the boss she had begun to get along with, and ultimately like, and the family she had started to know, to make sure that they were all okay, and to give any support they needed at this time.

"For tonight I would suggest leaving it, but maybe call tomorrow. The President and I are going to be speaking to them tonight. It might be overwhelming for her to have loads of people contacting her. But I will send your regards to her, and let her know that you'll be calling her in the morning, if she isn't feeling up to it I will let you know." Russel's tone of voice and usual attitude had changed completely; he was actually being gentle and sensitive about it all. Nadine was sure she had never heard him sound so concerned over a colleague.

"Alright, thank you." Nadine gratefully said, and with that the call ended. Nadine then went back to tell her staff that what they heard was in fact true, and what information Russel had told her.

Back at the McCord house, the family were still recovering from the shock of Elizabeth being home, and the close call that they had seen on TV. However that was soon broken when Henry got a text on his phone. "Um babe? The president would like to call." Henry spoke up as he looked at the screen.

Elizabeth nodded, understanding. "Okay, um kids, why don't you all go downstairs into the sitting room and we will be down soon?" She asked in her hoarse voice, almost inaudible if it wasn't for the near silence of the room. The kids simply nodded and Stevie led Jason and Alison out, they descended the stairs to the kitchen and immediately began to make a drink for Elizabeth, guessing she would need one. They wanted to help her as much as they could.

Once alone in the room, Henry replied to Russel agreeing to the call and then gestured to Elizabeth to sit down on the bed. As she sat Henry closed the door, switched the TV off and then sat down next to her. His arm wrapped around her from the side, and pulled his wife close to him. They stayed silent the moments before the call, just taking a moment to breathe and compose themselves and just bathe in the comfort of one another, to be together, to be close again.

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, Henry having felt it and realising she was probably jumpy after what had happened, rubbed her arm comfortingly and pressed the answer button, putting it on speaker.

Conrad honestly didn't know what to say. As the President and her boss, he needed to be professional. But as her friend, all he wanted to do was drop all formalities and just be the supportive friend that he had been for over 20 years. He decided on the friend approach, that's what she needed, friends, support, not a boss. "Hey Bess, how you holding up?" His voice was soft, and showed the concern he felt for her.

Elizabeth cleared her voice, preparing herself to speak. "I'm doing okay, a little achy and tired." Her voice still sounded the same as when she first spoke, the pain in it having not gone.

Conrad was quite stunned at how she sounded, Elizabeth sounded awful, not that he would say that to her. But he just like everyone else, knew Elizabeth wasn't as fine as she was saying she was. There was no point arguing with her however, because that woman would never do well with people admittedly knowing she wasn't okay. "Alright, I still want you to take a couple of days off. Spend time with your family, as they had quite the scare tonight, we all did. And it will help you recover from your aches and catch up on sleep."

"Thanks." She didn't even fight it, Elizabeth knew in herself she wasn't ready to work. In fact all she wanted to do was get under the covers and sleep all the memories of the last couple of days out of her memory. "I would like to pop into the State Department tomorrow though. And see how my staff are doing."

Henry who was still sitting next to her, who had remained silent was now trying his hardest not to say anything against what she wanted to do.

Before Conrad could say anything, Russel spoke up. "Nadine was going to call you in the morning. Maybe just speak to her instead of pushing yourself?" Russel suggested.

"Fine, I'll ask her in the morning if I can go and see them." She of course knew that was not what Russel meant, but he should know to not leave any way for her to twist it by now.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but still. If I feel up to it I am going. Don't worry if I start doing any work Blake will get my security team to force me out the building if they have to." She tried to bring a little bit of comedy to the conversation, which worked as everyone in the conversation gave a small laugh, and Elizabeth smiled.

"And I will be making sure she doesn't over do it." Henry chimed up.

"Okay, well we will let you both go now. If you need anything, me and Russel are a call away. Goodnight."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Elizabeth and Henry said in sync and with that the call ended.

With a deep breath, Elizabeth collapsed backwards onto the bed while Henry put the phone on the side. Silent tears filling her eyes, Henry turned to face her, seeing the water marks on her cheeks and the expression on her face that reflected hurt, and sadness. He laid down next to her, resting on his side. A hand running over one of her shoulders.

"You okay babe?" Henry asked, his voice laced with concern over his wife.

"I know I said to the kids I would go downstairs, but I really want to sleep." She mumbled, and with Henry's understanding nod Elizabeth shuffled to her part of the bed and pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes. She didn't even bother getting changed, she didn't have the energy and just needed the sleep.

"They will understand." Henry then placed a kiss to her forehead, standing up and walking to the bedroom door, he turned around to look at her and could tell by her slow breathing that his wife was asleep.

Henry closed the bedroom door and went downstairs to his kids, allowing Elizabeth the time she needed to sleep in peace.


End file.
